


Stop Breaking the Cups!

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which that Aogiri things didn't happen to Kaneki and Hide didn't care that Kaneki is half-ghoul.<br/>Everything went pretty much normal until Touka noticed how many cups were break because of Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Breaking the Cups!

"Kaneki,"

"What?!"

"You're breaking the cup again,"

Kaneki stopped whatever he was doing and looked down to the cup. Shards of glasses already on the table. Had he been human, his hands might already bleeding and he got cut from the injury. The black-haired ghoul sighed for the countless time.

"Seriously, how many cups do we have to send to dumpster exactly?" Touka picked up the broken cup and threw it away into the rubbish bin. Kaneki chose to not say anything and continue his work. However, his eyes was fixated on someone else.

The sight of Hide talking with another person recoiled him. He already knew from the start that Hide was a friendly person. He just know how to be likable with strangers so easily. It was really hard to hate someone like Hide. He acknowledged that fact from the start.

That does not mean he like to see someone flirting with Hide like a whore.

"If you're that jealous, why can't you just tell your boyfriend?" Touka retorted. Kaneki was obviously being a green-eyed monster here. Which, she got a sharp glare from the half-ghoul.

"Fine, suit yourself. But if your precious best friend ended up with someone, don't come to me for a shoulder to cry on," Touka left Kaneki with his own little dilemma. What's with him being this aggressive in the middle of afternoon here?

When Touka finally left, Kaneki let out a heavy sigh secretly. When he looked up, he stared to Hide for a while until the blondie turned his attention from the other person. Hide smiled at him widely and wave toward the black-haired male. Kaneki smiled a little, but turned sour back when the other customer disturbed Hide and took away Hide's attention from him.

He grunted with this this sudden event and went back into staff room. He cannot served the customers here if he was in a foul mood. Before he accidentally broke the cup again, he better get calm first.

***

"Dude, what's wrong with you today?"

Kaneki was studying in the apartment when Hide knocked the door and greeted him. The blondie slumped himself over the couch while the black-haired offered him some drink. Hide shook his head and said no. Instead, he asked Kaneki to sit down next to him.

Kaneki went quiet when Hide asked him out of concern. Of course his friend would noticed his bad mood in the cafe. He was never the one who miss anything in his eyes. There are times when Kaneki hoped Hide just be a bit oblivious with his surrounding just so he did not have to tall about his problem.

Especially when it involved the human who was his best friend since kid.

"Come on Kaneki, don't make me worry about you," Hide's voiced out his concern. Kaneki refused to look straight to Hide's eyes. His heart cannot handle the kindness that Hide constantly offered to him.

How many times did he had to make Hide concern about his well-being? Why must his best friend always think of him first before himself? How can Hide know him better than Kaneki know himself?

Was it wrong for him to be selfish toward his selfless friend here?

For once...

Hide sighed, patting Kaneki's shoulder "I'm sorry if I'm being... annoying here. You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I just want you to know that I'm always there for you,"

Kaneki could not handle this anymore. Out of the blue, he pushed Hide down to cushion and stared straight to his brown eyes. Before Hide could do anything, Kaneki already kissed him on the lips. Not soft and sweet that he expected from Kaneki, but sensual and erotic that his blood went straight to the south. When did Kaneki become experienced in kissing?! Hide closed his eyes and wrapping his arm around Kaneki's body, starting to get enjoy underneath his childhood friend.

After it felt like eternity, Kaneki pulled himself off from Hide slowly. String of saliva were connected between their lips. Kaneki grinned snugly when he saw crimson blush coloured over Hide's flustered face. To think that he made Hide like this and the one who saw him in this state sent Kaneki into arousal.

"What... what was that?" Hide gulped, still surprised with this sudden turn of event. Kaneki was still quiet, staring intently to him like a predator. Hide wanted to get off, but he found himself to have no energy for it. Slowly, Kaneki brought his face down next to Hide's neck. His soft breath touched the neck and Hide began to shudder. Hide waited for Kaneki's next action, curious yet anxious of what will happen next.

"Can I... bite your neck?" Kaneki whispered next to Hide's next ear. The blondie started to get bewildered, since when did Kaneki can sound this hot??

"... yes..."

Hide murmured softly. With that consent, Kaneki kissed a spot on Hide's neck. He bit that part so hard that Hide had to shut his eyes tightly and moaned loudly. He could feel something hard touching his groin and Hide knew that's not a wooden stick.

After leaving a mark, Kaneki got up and admired it for a while. Hide had to take a moment to calm down after what Kaneki had done to him. He sat back and try to form any word, but none of it came out.

"Cat got your tongue, Hide?" Kaneki teased, suddenly became bold when Hide acted like a shy maiden.

"Its your fault, Kaneki!" Hide squeaked before he got control of himself "What was that exactly? You never been like this,"

Kaneki sighed, knowing that Hide deserved to know why he behaved like that out of nowhere. Sooner or later, he will find out anyway. Hide always had a sharp intuition.

"I was jealous..." was Kanei reply to Hide. His eyes were fixed on the ground, too embarrassed to face Hide after what he had done.

"Jealous?" Hide was confused "Is it about that I'm talking with one of the customers in Anteiku today?"

"Yes..." Kaneki nodded. If he had a tail, Hide imagined it might curled around his body apologetically like a dog that made a mistake. The image made Hide amused a bit.

"Look, I'm sorry what I did just now!" Kaneki could not handle the guilt and embarrassment inside him. Quickly, he got up from the couch to escape from Hide. Unfortunately, a hand pulled him down back in a split of hair. The next thing he knew, Hide was on top of him and had a snaeky grin formed on his face.

"You know, there is another effective way for you to mark me,".

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no clue how to start for my next chapter of Flesh and Blood.  
> I wrote this because Im getting antsy for not writing any fanfic. To think I didn't write a lot of fanfic during my holiday was quite unacceptable for me!.


End file.
